Gettin' Off To You, Gettin' Off To Me
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: 'Cause I'm a screamer, baby; make me a mute!


**Title: **Gettin' Off To You, Gettin' Off To Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** Smokescreen/Smokescreen, Smokecest  
**Universe:** Prime  
**Warnings: **Smut, spike-'n'-valve, and other great stuff.

**Songs of Inspiration:  
**"Flesh" by Simon Curtis  
"I Get Off" by Halestorm

**Summary:** _'Cause I'm a screamer, baby; make a mute!_

**Author's Note:** This was written for a friend on Tumblr as she had asked for something like this and had been wanting it for a long time, so I told her I'd do it, and it's been about two weeks, but at least it's finished now. I've also noticed that there isn't a lot of Smokescreen stuff on here, so I have made it my duty to fix that. Alright, enough of me. Go and enjoy this because this had gotten way out of hand.

* * *

**Gettin' Off To You, Gettin' Off To Me**

* * *

He struggled hard against the cuffs around his wrists, trying to break himself free from his small prison. He growled against the gag in his mouth, biting down on it every now and again.

"You know, there's no point in struggling."

He stopped moving all together at the sound of another voice. Had he not been gagged, he would have thrown a few insults in the other's direction. He heard pedes pounding softly across the floor as the other mech approached the berth.

The rest was a blur as the other gripped his thighs and pulled him far apart. The gag was ripped off and a pair of soft lips slammed against his own. The other's glossa forced its way into his mouth, his own hitting against the intruding appendage.

He moaned into the other's mouth as a servo cupped his intefacing panel, then moved away to dip into hip seams, tweaking the wires underneath. Skilled fingers moved as if looking for something, then an audible click was heard as the submissive one's paneling opened.

"H-how did you know-"

"Duh."

He blushed slightly in embarrassment to what he thought was a dumb question, but his blush increased even more when he felt the other's glossa swipe over his exposed valve. He nearly screamed when he went deeper and faster, plunging a finger into his moist opening and thrusting it in and out in time with his glossa.

He tried to buck his hips, but the other had a good grip on him and prevented him from moving. He whined in frustration as the other pulled his glossa away, but his frustration was short-lived as his spike was enveloped in a warm and moist heat.

He cried out softly as another finger was added, stretching his valve wide. The other mech slowed down his stimulation, pulling away from his spike and lazily thrusting his fingers into the other, purposely missing the sensitive nodes he knew so well.

"S-stop teasing me, damn it."

"No."

He growled in frustration and annoyance as the other mech completely pulled away from him. He struggled against his restraints, wanting to wring the other's neck for leaving him in such a state. How dare he!

Then, a pair of servos roughly gripped his hips as he was flipped over onto his front, his aft lifted into the air. He was going to turn his head to glare at his partner, but all protests were silenced as that wonderful glossa returned to his valve.

"Aaaah, ah f-fuck!"

He yelped as his partner slammed a servo over his aft, sweet, stinging pain shooting up his back.

"I will not tolerate such language in here."

He cried out as more smacks rained down on his aft as his partner's glossa continued to thrust deep into his dripping valve. His valve clenched tightly then loosened, and overload on the approach, and, when he was just about to go over the edge, the other mech pulled his glossa away, and replaced it with three fingers slamming hard into him.

He screamed as those fingers hit a particularly sensitive node deep inside of him. He lifted his aft in the air even more and spread his legs, causing his partner to chuckle in amusement.

"You just can't get enough, can you? You're just so eager to have a spike inside of you, fragging you until you can't even walk. So insatiable, aren't you?"

"Sh-ut up!"

Another smack slammed against his aft.

"You _are not_ the boss of me."

He gasped and screamed out as his partner pulled away again and slammed into him hard. He gave lazy thrusts, letting him adjust to the sudden penetration. He also heard the other groan loudly as he ran his smooth hands up and down his back, as if trying to relax him.

He pushed back against the other's spike. Then, he began to thrust hard and fast into his wet, dripping valve. He cried out and moaned as the sensitive nodes inside his valve were brushed up against by his partner's hard spike.

Hands pushed his helm into the berth as his partner mounted him, giving his aft a smack or two every now and again. He bit the sheets under his helm and screamed as his ceiling node was pounded, bringing him oh so close to overload.

"Oh Primus, I-I'm gonna overload!"

"Go ahead."

One more harsh thrust against his ceiling node pushed him over the edge as he overloaded onto the berth with a loud scream. He felt the other mech's movements become more ridged before he pulled out and with a loud moan, overloaded over his back.

He slumped against the berth, sitting in his own transfluid and lubricant. Normally, he would have cared, but at this very moment, the only thing that was going through his mind were the aftershocks of that amazing overload.

The other wiped away the transfluid on his back and massaged his spinal struts, helping him come down from his high. He felt the other use his servos and turn him over again onto his back, letting him lean down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"That was wonderful."

"Well, of course it was. Do you expect any less?"

"Cheeky, aren't you?"

"Like you have any room to talk."

"Touche, me, touche."

Smokescreen leaned down once more to kiss himself. His hands moved down to grope the other Smokescreen's aft, giving it a firm squeeze.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"Did you really think I was finished with you yet?"

"You're insatiable!"

"And so are you."

"Touche, me... touche."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And reviews are always appreciated! _


End file.
